Lifestyles of the Overly Privileged
by xxpolkaxliemsxx
Summary: This isn't techinally a fanfiction, yet, it has the base of Gossip Girl carved in it. So yeah, just read it. And I got the idea of Megan and Ryan from the video I love the way you lie, M.F and her bf's storyline in the video plus the song so yeah  :


**_Uno_**

**Violet's skin was pure white and her lips were cherry red. She could be noticed from miles away just from her sparkling, blue, diamond eyes. Everything about her was mysterious but yet, she could spill a secret at the drop of a leaf. And why was that?**

**It was simple. **

**When you're a daughter of privilege, the most popular girl in school, and have the gossip of everything; your tongue is your weapon. And your life. And getting into the top college's was your mission. Study dates, study parties, even study sleepover's? Whatever it took to get that A was how the Rich kids of Beverly Hills 9030 lived. **

**"Ugh, I need a break" Violet said with a groaning tone and slapped her textbook shut. She rolled over on her bed, laying on her stomach and rested her hands on her chin. A chuckle escaped from the pink laptop that was sitting in front of the girl. She spit her tongue at the screen. "Shut up, okay, just shut up"**

**Ryan continued to laugh at Violet on the other end of the screen. They always did this; Virtual study dates. It was better then face to face, anyway. The two had a on and off relationship that mostly consisted of random hookups and everyday fights. **

**Ryan was so in love with Violet yet she was too scared, and stupid, to recessive the feelings. You might have all the money in the world but it don't buy you love. **

**"Anyways boo, I gotta go pick up Jessie and then head over to work so peace, love you" Violet blew a kiss at the screen then shut it and ran downstairs. **

**Ryan tugged at his collar, the blue fabric cutting off his oxygen. Or maybe it was just her. 'yeah, defiantly her' he thought. He sighed as he looked at his bad boy image in the mirror. Dark locks, light eyes, pumped arms. Oh yeah, bad boy eye candy, baby. So why couldn't she see it? no, better yet, why couldn't she accept me? I wouldn't hurt her, I love her. And that's suppose to make everything okay yet it doesn't. **

**The gap between Violet and Ryan only continues to grow, and not even, innocent conversations could save me. **

**You might have all the money in the world but it don't buy you love.**

**Meanwhile on the other side of Beverly Hills 9030 there was a fight occurring and on school grounds, oh snap. **

**Megan Stewart held a batch of black hair in her hand while her knee's jolted back and forth into Shelby Walker's ribcage. The brunette coward over, clutching her stomach and fell onto the concrete. Yells shouted out from behind, cheering on the victory. "Don't ever fuckin call me a cunt, stealin hussie again or I'll kill you" Meg's grabbed her louie vouten hand bag and spit onto Walker's hair before walking back into the school. **

**She sneaked into her Chem class and sat down in the back. She twisted a piece of her golden locks in her hair and sighed, deeply, trying to pay attention to what Mr. Matthews was talking about but her brain wasn't in it. The scrawny bald guy dressed in plaid from head to toe, continued to lecture, noticing nothin. "Perfect" Meg's muttered under her breathe. No one ever noticed her. She was the rebel child. And everyone hated her for it. Stay in the lines; Connect four with eight, don't pass at jail and stop at go, Kiss the girl not the boy, touch yourself in public not in your bedroom with a vibrator, don't cheat just study, don't study just blow it over, and don't fall in love; just suck it. Okay that last one was inaccurate. Everyone hooked up these days. What's love go to do with it, right? Yeah. **

**"Ms. Stewart thanks for finally joining us" Mr. Matthews said with a cheeky grin as he glared at Megan. She returned the glance and pulled out her textbook, flipping through the pages, loudly. Luckily when you're rich, in a rich school, the teachers are asshole's and don't care. You don't get in trouble, /ever/. Plaid Bald guy over there just turned back around, continuing on with the lesson. They want you to succeed not dropout. **

**"It's gonna get old you know" Megan turned her head and glared at the person beside her. "Did I ask you to speak? No." He grinned and rubbed his finger along her bottom lip. "You're so sexy when you talk back" She swatted his hand away and raised her hand, asking for a bathroom pass, and she grabbed her books and left. **

**James chuckled under his breathe. Games. This was what /this/ was. A game. A few minutes later, he would leave class too and Join Meg's in the storage closest for a 'private study session' but really all it was them two fucking. **

**"Mmm, right their, oh yes" She tugged at Jame's hair as she bounced against his waist. His hands holding her legs in place around his waist. He thrusted his dick harder into her pussy and she cried out. And a few seconds later, they came together. He removed his hand from Meg's breast and placed her on her feet. She breathed heavily as she buttoned up her jeans and fixed her hair. "Still think I'm a bitch?" "I never said you were a bitch" "You insinuate it like all the time" "Well when you refuse to talk to me during class, yeah, you're a bitch" **

**Meg's jumped back into his arms again and kissed his jawline, then his lips. And the two didn't return to class for the rest of the day. **

_**High of a love, drunk from the hate. It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it. The more that I suffer, I suffocate; And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fucking hates me and I love it.**_

**Once it started it didn't stop. And once it stopped, it eased it's way back in. Meg's and James, James and Meg's, Jeg's? Jugs. Yeah, that's what James use to call them.**

**"How could I ever love someone else when I have you, Jugs"**

**"Do you promise, James?"**

**"Yeah, I do"**

**"Good. Now removed your hand from my boobs and get me somethin to eat, kay? kay"**

**"I love you jugs"**

**"Love you too"**

**That was three years ago, almost four now. Love can be found underneath all the grub, wealth, pity. The fear of it just has to be crushed to get it. But this isn't Violet and Ryan's story, we'll get back to them later. **

**"I don't know what I'd do without you" James told Meg as he rubbed his hands along her arms as she sat on his lap, on his couch. "Ugh, don't be cheesy" She joked and kissed his lips. He smirked and kissed her back, then gazed into her eyes. "If I told you I lo-" "I'd have to kill you" "You didn't let me finish" "That's what she said?" "Not funny, I'm serious" She rolled her eyes and stood up, holding her body, not looking at him. "I hate when you do this" She told him. "You always mess it up" She added. **

**He sighed and stood up, running his fingers through his hair, trying to control his temper. "What the fuck is your problem? You're on me the one minute and the next, you don't love me" "I do love you, so much, but this is a lie" "Excuse me?"**

**She shook her head and pulled out a card from her back pocket. She threw it at his chest; and thus, it's begun. **

**He grabbed her arms, she hit his chest, he kissed her lips, she slapped his cheek. **

**"Fuck you, James!" She yelled, her voice so strong, the house shook. **

**"Shut up" He grabbed her and threw her against the wall, and kissed her neck.**

**She pushed him away and headed for the door. Her brain loving the thrill, her heart dying from the pain. "I'm sorry" "No, you're not. You love pussy, you love being a dick then being with me" "I told you I loved you, didn't I?"**

**She grasped the door handled in her hand and glared at him. "I fucking hate you, I hate you so much and I'm done, I can't.."**

_**Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you. No you ain't, come back; We're running right back, here we go again, it's so insane. **_

**James rolled her eyes, knowing the routine, knowing tomorrow they'd be together; and he didn't care. He watched her leave and didn't look back. And the next day when she came crying in his arms, he didn't let go. **

_**When it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with the wind in his bag; She's Lois Lane. **_

**"I love you jugs"**

**"Love you too"**


End file.
